Que du Rouge
by RinyaLisa
Summary: Ladybug est la protectrice de Paris. Elle a une image à tenir, des responsabilités à remplir. Une adolescente dans un chagrin d'amour avait-elle le droit d'entacher sa réputation ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais, mais ... Elle souffrait, elle souffrait énormément ! Comment pouvait-elle supporter une telle douleur ? Et si ce masque pouvait lui apporter du soulagement, elle le prendra !


**Petite info : Rien ne m'appartient ! Les personnages utilisé dans ce court recit ne sont pas à moi, et je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour l'écriture de cette histoire. Alors reste en paix M, Astruc !**

\- Marinette contempla la jolie petite tête blonde devant elle avec lassitude . Il était assis devant elle depuis le début de l'année scolaire, et il ne l'avait encore jamais remarqué .

Pour elle, il était la perfection . Il était tout simplement parfait . Il était le plus beau, de beaux cheveux blonds, , des yeux en émeraude , des traits angéliques, un corp de rêve et un sourire touchant . Il était l'œuvre d'art de Dieu, l'œuvre dont elle ne se lasserait jamais . Il était aussi la personne la plus polis qu'elle n'ai jamais rencontré, il était gentil avec tout le monde ( Même avec cette chienne de Chloé), il aidait les autres chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il s'excusait tout le temps parfois même pour des choses qu'ils n'avait pas commises et il souriait chaque jour à tout le monde . Comme le soleil, il brillait pour éclairer chacune de ses journées . Avec lui, l'école semblait un paradis sur terre .

Il était exactement comme le soleil, beau, brillant, admirable et tout aussi inaccessible ... C'est tout simple, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourra jamais l'atteindre . Leur relation se résumait à un salut par là, une bafouille par ci, et le tour était fait ! Malgré toutes ces tentatives foireuses, il ne l'a remarquait jamais .

Mais elle ne voyait pas non plus pourquoi il prendrait la peine de s'intéresser à elle . Elle est la fille maladroite de la classe, celle qui reste des heures entières à griffonner des croquis stupides, celle qui bafouille et fait des mimiques stupides chaque fois que le beau gosse lui adresse la parole . N'est-il pas logique qu'il ne lui trouve rien de passionnant . Elle-même se trouve repoussante, elle ne peut pas le blâmer pour ça .

Or, avec tout ce temps passé à l'observer attentivement, elle commençait à remarquer une chose bizarre en lui . Il était _vide, tout simplement vide_ . Il se contente de sourire et ... Et c'est tout en fait . Il ne réagit jamais de façon excessive, il ne se laisse jamais allé à ses émotions et son comportement est tellement parfait qu'on dirait qu'il passe la nuit entière, devant son miroir, à répéter les phrases qu'il va sortir aux autres le lendemain ; et c'est ... Bizarre, il fait plus robot programmé qu'être humain avec de vraies émotions . Ses réactions sont étudiées à la lettre, ce qui enlève ce côté naturel et frais qui rend les interactions agréable . Il est aussi très indifférent, à part peut être Nino, il est toujours seul à étudier, il peut arriver n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, il ne sera pas ébranlé . Il continueras de sourire et à faire comme si son monde était parfait .

Mais venant d'un top Model parisien célèbre comme lui, c'est normal quand on y pense . Il est le fils de Gabriel Agreste, le seul héritier de son père. Il est habitué à avoir les caméras braquées sur lui comme si il était une bête de foire, et le pire c'est qu'il ne peut échapper à cette attention étouffante. Ce pauvre Adrien doit passer son temps à jouer la comédie du bonheur sans jamais pouvoir s'exprimer à cœur ouvert avec quelqu'un ; et sans parler de son père qui l'exploite comme un jouet.

Elle voudrait être celle qui le réconforte dans les moments difficiles, être la première personne à qui il pense lorsqu'il est en difficulté , monopoliser ses pensées comme il monopolise les siennes. Oh comme elle voudrait être cette personne ! Il l'avait hanté pendant des mois, dans ses pensées, sur ces murs, dans ses rêves, lui murmurant des mots d'amour et des promesses de vie commune et heureuse.

\- Mademoiselle Dupain ! Cria le professeure . J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas ?

Marinette sursauta sur place et se leva brusquement de son siège avant de bafouiller des excuses maladroites. Toutes la classe rigola de la maladresse de la jeune fille, _sauf Adrien Agreste ._

Lui, resta concentré sur les exercices au tableau en mordant son stylo rouge. Notre héroïne fut surprise par son sérieux . Il ne lui adressait pas un regard même lorsqu'elle était ridicule, elle se rassit avec un regard vide et se concentra à nouveau sur son travail.

...

\- Aller Marinette ! Un peu de courage tout de même ! S'écria la journaliste en herbe. Tu n'en auras pas le cœur net avant d'avoir essayer, alors fonce !

La jeune fille se gratta l'arrière de sa tête avec nervosité et essaya de dissuader son amie, mais au fond ... Elle savait qu'elle avait raison . Si elle ne lui avouait pas ses sentiments maintenant, elle ne saura peut-être jamais si c'est réciproque ! Si la réponse est oui, tant mieux pour elle . Alors que si c'est non, elle pourra passer à autre chose et l'oublier.

Les cours étaient finis depuis un bout de temps, le ciel gris de Paris ne laissait échapper aucun rayon de soleil, il allait certainement pleuvoir sous peu ...

Adrien parlait avec Nino près de la porte de l'école, il semblaient bien s'amuser. Marinette s'avança vers les deux jeunes garçon, sans se rendre que Alya la suivait de loin.

\- Bonsoir Adrien ... Commença-telle ... Et Nino

\- Viens mater ma nouvelle mise à jour sur le ladyblog, interrompit Alya qui sortait de nul part pour prendre le bras de Nino et filer à une allure remarquable hors de l'établissement. Lorsque Alya fut hors de porté pour Adrien, il se retourna vers Marinette pour lui adresser son plus beau sourire.

\- Bonsoir Marinette, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air toute pâle. S'enquit-il sympathiquement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Répliqua la jeune fille en agitant sa main. Dis, je voulais te parler de quelque chose ... Elle baissa les yeux au sol et commença à agiter son pied sur le sol. Je voulais te dire que ...

Adrien reteint sa respiration, il savait ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps ! Lâcha la jeune fille avec tout le courage qu'elle avait rassemblé. Je t'aime Adrien !

Le jeune garçon ravala sa salive et regarda Marinette avec tristesse. Ses yeux bleus brillaient dans l'attente d'une réponse et ses membres tremblaient, Adrien éprouva de la pitié à son égard.

\- Marinette je... Commença-t-il, je le savais.

Les yeux de Marinette s'agrandir et se remplirent de larmes.

\- J'ai été lâche, je le sais ... De te donner de fauts espoirs en ne disant rien, j'espérais juste qu'on me comportant en bon ami avec toi ... Tu comprendrais qu'on ne sera jamais autre chose. J'ai eu tort et je l'admet, mais Marinette ! Tu es une fille super, mais j'aime une autre. Elle ne te ressemble pas et vous ne serez jamais les mêmes à mes yeux. Toi tu es mon amie, elle, elle est mon âme sœur.

\- Je comprend ... murmura Marinette, le regard vide.

Elle ne regarda plus Adrien en face et courut aussi rapidement que possible en dehors de l'école. Adrien la regarda partir avec peine, mais il était soulagé de lui avoir tout dit. La jeune fille ne se retourna pas et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle ne savait où la menait ses pieds, elle ne savait pas où la menaient ses pas, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se retrouver seule. Loin des gens sombres qui arpentait la ville, elle ne désirait que ça à l'instant.

Arrivée dans un parc isolé et sombre, elle se jeta sur un banc et pleura sa peine et son désespoir.

\- Comment... Comment j'ai ... Put croire qu'il m'aimait ! Suffoquât-elle. J'ai été stupide, j'ai été stupide ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Continua l'âme perdue de crier dans sa douleur.

Les séquelles d'un premier amour sont fortes, dans un esprit jeune et inexpérimenté, elle peuvent faire des ravages.

Tikki se réveilla de son sommeil par les cris de la jeune fille, elle se rapprocha d'elle et commença à la réconforter. Mais rien n'y faisait, Marinette était inconsolable. Ce n'était pas la déception amoureuse de Marinette qui l'a tétanisait, mais sa propre stupidité. Elle avait vu dans le regard d'Adrien une telle pitié, une telle culpabilité, qu'il devait la considérer comme une moins que rien maintenant. Elle ne s'était pas contenté d'être minablement rejetée, elle avait également perdu sa fierté personnelle. Ses yeux commençait à lui faire mal, ses larmes était brûlantes et la torturait en se déversant sur ses joues, mais elle n'avait pas la force de les essuyer.

Une goute de pluie tomba sur sa joue rouge, elle leva les yeux et admira les goutes d'eau qui commençait à ce multiplier dans le ciel. Elle sera le poing.

\- Tikki, transforme moi !

Et en instant elle se retrouva redevenu cette super-héroïne. Cette fille courageuse et indépendante qui sauve le monde. Elle jeta son yoyo dans l'air et s'élança à travers les toits de la ville pluvieuse, elle se jeta corps et âme ne sachant pas où aller. La déception laissant place au désespoir et à la colère. Elle n'était plus maîtresse de ses actes, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne sachant pas comment stopper ce tourbillon d'émotions négatives qui lui bousillait l'âme. Ses yeux lui faisait encore plus mal, les larmes de détresse ne pouvait arrêter de s'écouler sur son visage picoré par le froid. Ses cheveux était tout mouillés, mais cela lui importait peu d'attraper un rhume. Elle était plus perdue que jamais, et personne n'était là pour la soutenir.

Elle s'arrêta sur le toit d'un vieil immeuble, fatiguée par sa promenade nocturne. Le ciel s'était déjà assombri. Elle regarda le ciel toujours aussi pluvieux, la ville était était éclairée par les lampes oranges qui donnaient tout leur charme à la nuit de Paris. Elle pouvait entendre un couple de l'immeuble se disputer fortement avec comme bruit de fond les pleurs des enfants et la musique de la télé. Elle pouvait voir un clochard mal vêtu se protéger de la pluie dans un abri-bus, apercevoir les voitures qui se bousculaient pour essayer de fuir la circulation infernal.

Ses yeux cessèrent de produire les larmes, mais son coeur ne cessait d'agoniser silencieusement dans la douleur du moment. La trahison, le regret, et le désespoir, tant d'émotions qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur.

La trahison, celle d'Adrien, de l'avoir fait croire à une absurdité, d'avoir joué un rôle aussi cruel. Il avait fait experts de se comporter comme si de rien n'était, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle était follement amoureuse de lui. Comme un simple ami, disait-il, mais quelle mascarade ! Ne se rendait-il pas compte que chacun de ses sourires attisait sa flamme pour lui, que chacun de ses mots l'incitaient encore plus à le porter dans son coeur et que chacun de ses regards lui faisaient entre-voir le paradis ?

Le regret, celui d'une passion gâché et d'un cœur brisé, de s'être laissée bercé par des illusions aussi grotesques pendant si longtemps. Son petit cerveau de fillette ne pouvait-il même distinguer la simple amitié de l'attachement amoureux ? Oui, il ne le pouvait pas ... Hélas, et la seule perdante dans l'histoire est la petite Marinette, voir que son premier amour n'était pas partagé.

Le désespoir ... La crainte de ne plus pouvoir aimé comme avant, de ne plus faire face à Adrien. Elle était désespérée car elle savait qu'Adrien ne pourrait plus jamais la considérer autrement que comme le stupide groupie qui bafouillait chaque fois qu'il était proche ;

Mais Ladybug, elle ... Elle ne doit pas se laisser infecter par cet incident. C'est Ladybug, non ? Déjà que c'était une faute de s'être transformer dans cet état d'esprit. Ladybug est la protectrice de Paris. Elle a une image à tenir, des responsabilités à remplir ... Une adolescente dans un chagrin d'amour avait-elle le droit d'entacher sa réputation ? Non, bien sûr que non ... Mais, mais ... Elle souffrait, elle souffrait énormément ! Comment pouvait-elle supporter une telle douleur ? Et si le ce masque pouvait lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un instant de réconfort, elle le prendrait !

La vie est-elle vraiment si cruelle ?

Plus ils tombent, plus elle se réjouit.

Soudain, un cri l'interpella du bas de l'immeuble. Un crie de femme. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sentit son coeur s'enflammer. Elle brandit son yoyo et sauta rapidement du haut de l'immeuble, ses cheveux volants dans ma chute, elle atterrit sur le sol rapidement. Une jeune fille d'a peine vingt ans se trouvait face à des voyous, les deux hommes qui tenait la pauvre victime par la ceinture se tournèrent sous la pluie pour trouver une Ladybug, les cheveux collés et mouillés sur le front,au visage stoïque, fermement dressée derrière eux. Dans la faible lumière orangée des quelques lanternes qui illuminait la sombre ruelles, la silhouette floue de l'héroïne paraissait plus imposante. Ils ne pouvaient pas distinguer clairement sa physionomie, seuls ses yeux qui brillaient d'une flamme bleu dans les ténèbres.

\- C'est Ladybug ! Dit l'un d'une voix tremblante en lâchant sa victime.

Les deux criminelles se retournèrent vers elle, leur deux fusilles pointés en sa direction.

\- Je vous laisse une seconde pour quitter cet endroit, si non ... Dit Ladybug d'une voix froide.

\- Si non quoi ? , lâcha un des agresseurs, tu vas nous attacher avec ton yoyo ?! Il éclata de rire.

\- Arrête mec ! Le réprimanda l'autre en lui tapant l'épaule. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut faire !

\- M'en fiche ! Cracha le plus jeune, je vais lui apprendre la politesse à cette gamine ! Il tira trois balles successives en direction de l'héroïne rouge.

Mais d'un mouvement de bras, le yoyo les écarta en les redirigent vers l'envoyeur. Le jeune homme tomba à terre, une balles l'ayant toucher au front, les autres transpercèrent ses deux yeux. Des monticules du cerveau de son camarade touchèrent la veste noir de l'autre homme, il regarda les morceaux avec de grands yeux terrifiés. Il commença à lâcher des larmes pendant que Ladybug s'approchait de lui.

Pétrifié, et dans un dernier élan d'espoir, il attira la jeune fille en larmes dans ses bras et n'hésita pas à pointer de son fusille sur son crâne.

\- Arrête ou j'tire ! Cria-t-il désespérément, les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

Ladybug ne fléchit pas et un demi sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle jeta son yoyo en direction des jambes de l'agresseur, qui s'enroula autour du mollet du criminelle, il lâcha son arme sous le coup de la surprise et la coccinelle l'attira vers elle. Elle ne fit qu'un mouvement de bars, et le voilà à ses pieds sanglotant.

\- Pitié, ne me faites de mal ! Pria-t-il. Emmenez moi voir la police, j'avouerai tous mes crimes ! Mais par pitié ne me faite pas de mal. J'ai un fils qui m'attend à la maison, un travail, une vie ! Pitié, pitié ... Il s'abaissa pour baiser ses pieds. Mais Ladybug le repoussa en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le visage, lui cassant le nez au passage. Il gisait désormais sur le sol humide sous les quelques goutes de pluie qui tombaient encore, les mains sur le visage, criant à trancher ses cordes vocales. PITIÉ, PITIÉ, PITIÉ.

Ladybug s'approcha de lui calmement.

\- Dommage pour toi ... Je ne me sens pas d'humeur clémente ...

Et en un instant, le yoyo s'était enrouler autour de son cou, près à l'égorger. Il suffoquait lourdement, la bouche ouverte et la langue pendue, crachant du sang en plus de son nez qui coulait encore. Ladybug serra les yeux et observa l'expression de cet homme , puis relâcha la pression sur son yoyo. Elle voulait lui offrir la mort la plus longue, et la plus douloureuse qui soit. Mais en voyant l'autre fille, pleurant à l'agonie et sur le point de s'évanouir, elle arrêta tout, n'achevant pas le criminelle, et se dirigea vers elle. La jeune fille se jeta sur l'héroïne et pleura encore plus tristement.

\- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Dit-elle en serrant Ladybug dans ses bras. Ils allaient me faire des choses ... Ab ... Ab ... ABOMINABLES !

Ladybug lui rendit son étreinte. Mais pas plus d'une seconde plus tard, elle s'en dégagea brusquement et serra sa main autour d'un objet argenté tiré vers elles. Elle se retourna en arrière pour apercevoir encore un complice des deux voleurs. Il tenait une arme pointée vers elles, Ladybug se releva rapidement puis saisit son yoyo dans sa main. Le gros messieurs la regarda pétrifié, voyant à ses côtés son ami, les yeux transpercés et le crâne défoncé.

\- Monstre ! Cracha l'obèse en tirant de nouvelles balles vers Ladybug.

Elle fit tourner son yoyo à une vitesse hallucinante, créant un bouclier pour la protéger ainsi que la jeune fille à terre. Aucune balles ne put passer à travers sa protection.

Lorsque le fusille fut complètement déchargé, l'homme le jeta au sol et essaya de s'enfuir. Mais Ladybug jeta son arme en sa direction et l'enroula autour de son cou. L'homme tomba à terre et ne ménageât pas les cris et les plaintes. L'héroïne rouge, s'étant largement impatientée, tira si furieusement sur le fil de son yoyo, que la tête du criminelle se décolla instantanément de son corps.

Elle se retourna vers l'autre victime sur le sol, la regardant puis dit :

\- Tout ira pour le m ...

Le visage de l'héroïne se figea. Un bruit métallique résonna dans le silence, puis un autre se fit entre. Le bruit d'une lame qui transperce la chair. La lame resta figée dans le dos, puis l'agresseur au nez cassé retomba parterre l'esprit tranquille.

Les yeux bleu de Ladybug roulèrent dans sa tête et elle rejoignit l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas tuer sur le sol froid et humide. Une lame planté dans le dos, une lame dans le coeur.

La jeune fille resta bouche béé de ce spectacle, elle se releva rapidement du sol et courut en direction de chez elle. Les yeux gorgés de sang et l'esprit boulversé pour toujours.

Il avait trouvé la force de chercher le couteau dans sa poche et de se relever pour la faire sombrer avec elle. N'est ce pas ironique ?

La Coccinelle gisait dans une marre effroyable de son propre sang ainsi que celui de ses victimes. Les yeux ouverts et vides de toute substance. La voilà son heure, voilà où et comment elle devait finir. Sale, meurtrière, pleine de regrets et l'esprit brisé de déceptions ... Elle ferma les yeux. Elle essaya de se remémorer les sourires de ses proches, les raisons qui l'avait amenée ici, essaya de faire défiler sa vie et ses souvenirs une ultime fois ...

 _Mais elle ne voyait que du rouge ..._

 _..._ Fin du One-Shot ...

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

 **\- J'ai voulu exploiter un côté plus sombre de Ladybug. Ce côté que personne n'utilise. Pas ce qu'on nous montre dans le dessin-animé. Croyez-vous vraiment que l'héroïne phare de nos cœurs est gentille et mignonne avec tout les méchants qu'elle rencontre, ne peut-elle pas être plus cruelle ... Plus réelle ?**

 **Imaginez-vous, une ado, follement amoureuse du beau gosse du collège, qui se fait rejetée lamentablement par son bien-aimé. Comme réagirait-elle ? Déjà avec sa vie de super-héroïne qui lui pèsent sur les épaules. Personne ne s'imagine la douleur d'un premier amour brisé, et surtout à cet âge ou le psychisme et le plus fragile. Un seul fil déconnecté et c'est tout le système qui se détraque.**


End file.
